Data and his children
by StarTrekFan72
Summary: this is the sequel of "Data vs Cardassians"... Can an android have a normal family with children? Read it and then review...
1. Chapter 1

_Data's children_

This story follows the happenings of _Data vs Cardassians…_

_Chapter 1_

Cindy was thinking if she could decide the sex of her child or not. Dr Bloom was arriving on the Starbase 23 with a team of expert surgeons and the precious Dr Soong's DNA. He didn't want to speak about this delicate matter in a video message, but he preferred to speak directly with Cindy and her husband.

-"Good morning, dear Cindy! How are you? I hope that you are in excellent conditions…"- he said at his arrival on the base. –"Good morning, Dr Bloom. I'm fine, thanks. But I won't become an experiment…"- she said carefully. –"Cindy, I have a specialised team of doctors who will take care about you and your child. You are too diffident with our researches, darling."- he said warmly. Data looked into his eyes coldly. He was thinking that he was searching for a new experiment for a new scientific award…-"Good morning, Dr Bloom. I am grateful for all that you have made for me and for B-4. But, sincerely, I do not think that you could give to me and to my wife a child…"- he said. –"In fact, Data, you cannot have children, you know. But you are _Dr Soong's child_, therefore I want only to continue his dynasty."- Dr Bloom replied peacefully.

Data wasn't so sure to want really to have a baby. He saw all the risks which he and the crew should face every day on the _Enterprise _and his position of First Officer was full of responsibilities. The secret mission to save his wife was so difficult that he didn't believe that this operation would be so simple… He wanted to speak alone with Cindy.

-"Cindy, are you sure to want really to risk this experiment?"- he said preoccupied. –" I lost Tasha Yar, the only woman I liked before I met you, when I had no emotions. Now I have an emotional chip, darling. I will suffer for your death for the eternity…We can adopt a child. A girl, if you prefer."- he said warmly.

Cindy didn't know what she should answer. But the possibility to have their _real _child was so intriguing…She replied that she loved him so much that she should try this experiment. If there were some problems during the pregnancy, she would abort immediately. Dr Crusher was very expert and she would check always her conditions.

They returned to Dr Bloom's apartment and confirmed the date of the experiment. They didn't want to know the sex of the child. It would be a surprise…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Cindy returned to a _normal_ life after the operation. She thought that her child would have all the love possible by their parents…Now the question was the name: she desired to call the child _Anne_ or _Michael_, Data would prefer _Tasha_ or _Peter_.

After 4 months they found out that she would have 2 twins: a male and a female. The couple was very happy to hear this…-"Hello, darling, how are you? I was thinking about the surname of our children…How can we call them? I have no surname…"- Data said. Cindy thought that it was a little problem: - "They can use my surname, if you will, or the surname of Dr Soong."- -"I think that it is better if we use your surname, darling. I would like to choose the name of our son, meanwhile you should choose the name of our daughter."- he concluded. –"It is an excellent idea, Data."- she replied.

After another 5 months Cindy gave birth to two beautiful babies: the first one was called _Peter _and the second one was called _Anne. _Peter was very similar to his father, meanwhile Anne was similar to her mother.Cindy was Catholic and wanted to have the possibility to christen their babies on Venus 5. Data was agnostic and didn't believe in God, but he respected the opinions of the another people, therefore he thought that Cindy's desire could be accepted. They decided that they could return on Venus 5 during the summer, that is after 2 months.

The holiday on Venus 5 was important for Cindy. She could meet again her sister and her friends. Obviously, _Enterprise's _crew, Dr Bloom and the Admiral Janeway were invited to the feast. The priest had some difficulties to understand who was the real father of the babies, but he should admit that they needed to be baptized as the normal babies.

The church was full of people. Cindy saw for the first time Captain Riker and his wife, Deanna Troi, who were old friends of his husband. They was astonished to see the progress of Data as a husband and as a father…-"Hello, Data, how are you today? You seem another person, indeed…the marriage transformed you into a new _man,_ didn't it?"- Riker said with a great smile. –"Good morning, Captain Riker. I am fine, thank you. I am always an _android, _indeed. This is my wife Cindy."- Data answered. Cindy turned and she said enthusiastically:- "Good morning, Captain Riker! It's a pleasure for me to meet you and your wife. You are welcome! Data told me a lot of things about you…"- Data looked into her eyes. She was happy and beautiful as always. But she showed too enthusiasm with a perfect stranger. The reputation of Riker as a _don Giovanni_ was a fact that Data didn't forget. And he was _human…_a condition that Data couldn't have. He was very preoccupied about the charm of his old friend on her wife… he became suddenly very _jealous… _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

In the evening Data was angry with Cindy. She dedicated more time to the guests than to him…He suspected that she would admire Riker more than him. His jealousy was increasing and he thought that he would divorce from her if she would have a relation with his old friend. He believed that it would be better if he would explain clearly it to her.

-"Good evening, darling. The guests returned to their hotel. We are alone with the children in our house…"- he said by trying to hide his rage. –"Hello, dear Data! Sorry, but you have a lot of friends who I have never met before…they are all so funny that the time passed in a moment."- she answered. Data replied: - "What do you think about Captain Riker, Cindy?"- -"Oh, he is a charming man indeed…you were right, Data."- she said. She didn't think that the android had a strong feeling for her, she believed that he was unable to prove a real love for her. She didn't suspect that he could prove the jealousy for another man. Data tried to remain calm and said: - "What do you _feel _for him, Cindy? Please, be sincere with me."- She replied: -"Nothing, Data. Sorry, but I don't understand you."- He suddenly slapped her on her cheek. – "I do not think so, Cindy. You have simply forgotten that _I _am your _husband _and that Captain Riker married Deanna Troi."- -"Data, stop, please! What are you doing? What do you think about me now?"- she said scared. She was only a woman, what could she do against an android? It was evident that the emotion chip of Data was functioning badly…

Data answered irritated: - "I think only that my wife would like to have a relationship with another man…"- Cindy was shocked. The house was very far from the village and she had never argued with him before. How could he really think that she was fallen in love with a stranger? But Data brought her arm and he went into the bedroom with her. It was evident that he wanted to prove her feelings in a natural way…She didn't want to make love after the slap. But he didn't respect her and he raped her. She had too fear to rebel. She thought that he was dangerous and he could even kill her. She thought that he should be visited by Dr Bloom as soon as possible…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

In the morning the babies were so calm that they seemed angels…but Cindy was crying. Data became so jealous for nothing…She decided to speak with Dr Bloom.

-"Good morning, Dr Bloom. I must speak with you as soon as possible."- she said in a video message. Dr Bloom replied that he was glad to meet her at the hotel. She ran at the appointment. – "Dr Bloom, Data is instable. He became _jealous _of me…and he raped me last night."- she said crying.

Dr Bloom was astonished. He didn't imagine that it could be possible…Data was a peaceful android, very different from his brother Lore. When they transferred the memory files into his body, they cared that he couldn't do any violence to an human being without an evident provocation or an imminent danger. It was evident that the android had a complex of inferiority towards the humans. Perhaps Data believed that the women appreciated only the sexual performance of their partners…The doctor should check all the subroutines of Data's brain. This time was _only_ a rape with his partner, another time…who knows…

Data went reluctant to the laboratory of Dr Bloom. He checked accurately all the subroutines and questioned him about the nature of his feelings towards Cindy. He explained to him that the women didn't appreciate to be forced to make love. He could risk to loose her instead to obtain her love.

Data seemed to have understood the situation. He didn't have the same rights of the human beings. He could risk to be destroyed if they thought that he could be a danger for them, like his brother Lore. The humans wanted to have _calm androids_ _under control_…The initiative to make love should begin from them. He didn't have the right to begin anything.

He returned disappointed to home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Cindy wanted to remain alone for a period of time. She asked to Data gently to return to the _Enterprise_. She decided to relax with the children in her village for at least 2 weeks. She wanted to have only the company of her sister. Data agreed, but he said that she shouldn't have a visit from another man in his absence.

Picard was astonished from this news. He thought that the couple should remain always united, especially after the birth of the children. He believe that it was time to speak with Data.

-"Good morning, Data. How are you?"- he asked to him. –"Good morning, Captain. I am fine, thanks."- he answered coolly. Picard offered a glass of wine to his old friend. –"I know that it happened something, Data, but nobody has told me what is it."- - "My wife, Cindy, remained on Venus 5, sir. She wants to rest, it is her right because she has two little children…"- he tried to explain. –"I know, Data, but it isn't the point. If she would have a period of relax, why should she remain alone? What have you made to her?"- he asked preoccupied. –"Nothing, sir. We have had a _little_ _conjugal discussion, _therefore she wants to have only the company of her sister."- he answered. Picard didn't believe that the question was so _little, _and explained to Data that the human women have delicate feelings which he couldn't understand.

Data didn't want a lesson about the human behaviour. He wanted only to warn Riker to stay far away from his wife, therefore he sent a private message to him about this question. Riker was astonished by the jealousy of his friend. –"How can it be possible, Deanna? Data is jealous of me!!! He had a discussion with his wife and now she is still on Venus 5!"- he said to Deanna. Deanna was very preoccupied and explained to his husband that Data could be dangerous because he could feel himself inferior to the humans. He could even kill a potential rival in love…

Cindy didn't know what she should do after the rape. It was her husband, however it was a brutal action. Her sister said that many women were raped by their partners, but they feared to admit it. The feelings of the men seem to be different from those of the women. They are said to love in a different way, more _physical…_

Cindy didn't believe that this could be an explanation to what happened to her. She thought that Data didn't understand the gravity of the situation. She thought that it was better to speak with Dr Crusher and with Deanna Troi, because they knew him very well and they could suggest a possible solution. She invited the both women on Venus 5 for a private meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Beverly and Deanna were shocked by Data's behaviour. They were at the feast and they didn't notice anything inappropriate in Cindy. She was only happy to have the children and to show them to everybody…a typical feminine behaviour. She was nice with Riker, because she knew that he was an old friend of her husband. They said to Cindy that Data suffered from a complex of inferiority towards the humans, therefore if she would return with him, she should take attention to the compliments which she would make to a man in his presence. They thought that Cindy should have a micro remote control which could shut down Data in case of danger.

Cindy realized that Data was very different from the character of the stories which she heard during her last 10 years. Perhaps his friends wanted to protect his image from the strangers, but in fact they didn't say all the truth about him until now. Deanna told her that once Data wounded her in her shoulder because he thought to eliminate some parasites…

At the end of this meeting Cindy realized that she _needed _the remote control. The android could wound her or her babies, without meaning to. She asked to Dr Bloom to help her. The solution was found out after 2 days.

Cindy sent a message to the _Enterprise _to her husband. She wanted that he would come to Venus 5. Data answered that he could come in 24 hours. He knew that she had spoken about him with Beverly and Deanna. He hoped that they solved the lack of understanding between him and his wife, because he felt himself terribly alone. He wanted also to see again the twins. He was sorry for the incident. Picard explained to him that he risked the divorce. The jury would give the babies to their mother and he would see them only during the rare vacancies…

The couple had a problem, as all the couples have sometimes. This is what Beverly and Deanna told Cindy at the end. They should clarify the situation as soon as possible…

- "Good morning, darling. How are you today? I am sorry for the incident."- Data said. Cindy answered: - "Good morning, Data. I know that you are sorry…"- but she couldn't end her speech, because Data kissed her on her mouth. Cindy thought that something didn't work very well in his emotional chip. Data was looking into her eyes so intensively that there was no doubt that he wanted to make love again…Perhaps Dr Bloom didn't make so well all his circuits…Nobody of his friends could believe that he could be _lustful… _He was always an excellent officer…

Cindy tried gently to stop him by continuing, but it was effortless…They went into their bedroom and made love. At the end Cindy realized what was changed. Data _wanted to have the initiative. He wanted to be sure to be loved by her…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

The day after Data said to Cindy that he wanted to return on his ship with _his family, _that is with her and the children. He loved so much them that he couldn't remain so alone on the _Enterprise. _He said also that the pacts were clear when they married and that she agreed to live with him for the rest of her life.

Cindy thought that now the situation was changed. They were no more only a couple, but they had the twins. The babies seemed as angels in their room. They were indeed very good, they didn't waken up during the night, they didn't cry so much and they laughed a lot. But Cindy believed that they deserved a better life than that of the starship. They deserved a normal house on a normal planet.

- "Data, I think that we have a different point of view about our family…"- she said. She feared to irritate him, therefore she brought her micro remote control in case of necessity. Data answered: - "Cindy, I see you are still shocked by my behaviour. I am sorry to have scared you so much. But I think that my matrix was evolving. I believe that I was trying to imitate the human behaviour. Now I am persuaded that also the husband has some rights in the marriage. For example, the right to have the initiative to make love. I know that I am an android, but I am also _your husband, _darling. Until now, I waited always for your proposal to go to the bedroom. But indeed it is right that the wife sometimes follows the decisions of her husband, isn't it? Or the situation is different only because I am only an artificial being? And the same is for the decision to remain on the _Enterprise _with the entire family."- he said trying to remain calm.

Cindy didn't know what to say. She pressed the on/off button on her remote control. Data felt down on the floor. She asked to Dr Bloom to come immediately. They should check accurately his brain in order to find out which was the wrong circuit in his matrix.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Dr Bloom wanted to complete the analysis of Data's matrix in a week. He didn't find anything wrong in his circuits. It was evident that the change of his behavior should be considered as a _normal process of evolution. _Perhaps it was due to the original program by Dr Soong. Therefore nobody could repair him. The conclusion was that Data suffered from a complex of inferiority and he should accept the help of a Counsellor. Otherwise, he should divorce from Cindy or leave the Starfleet.

Dr Bloom explained accurately his diagnosis to Data. He realized that there was something _wrong _in him and that the humans wanted to _correct _it. But he thought that they could impede to him to visit his wife or his children with an excuse. Therefore he answered that he was pleased to go to the Counsellor of the _Enterprise, _but he didn't want to divorce.

Cindy was satisfied from the last news. She feared that he could return on Venus 5 without an appropriate treatment. She feared that he could wound the children…

Picard was astonished by the results of Dr Bloom's analysis. He understood that it was better to agree with his decision. – "Good morning, Data. How are you today?"- - "Fine, thank you, Captain."- he answered. – "B-4 feels himself alone without you, Data. He is a good friend, but I think that you could be more useful for him…He needs a guide, Data."- Picard said calmly. He hoped that a new responsibility could help him to pass over his difficult moment.

The Counsellor decided that Data and Cindy should live separated for a long time, perhaps 12 months…Cindy was happy to hear this. Data should be cured accurately…


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Data returned to Venus 5 after a year. It seemed to be an eternity to him…He realized that his complex was only a stupid thing. Cindy and his children were very important for him.

–"Good morning, Cindy. How are you? How are the children?"- he said gracefully. –"Fine, thanks. They learned to walk and now they begin to speak… They can say _mummy_".- she answered. -"Oh, but it is wonderful! May I see them?"- he asked. -"Certainly. But only in my presence…"- she answered.

Data saw his son. He seemed like him. The child recognized his father and said: - "Daddy!!!"- Data smiled. It was the best moment of his life. His _humanity _was completely reached. In another room there was his daughter. She seemed to Cindy. She was adorable…He wanted to remain with them for the night. Cindy agreed, but he should sleep in another room. Data was disappointed, but he tried to hide his feelings.

The day after Data played with the children again. Cindy was happy to see this scene. But in the evening Data tried to speak with her about their future. –"Cindy, I am thinking that we should think about our family, now."- he said. – "Sure, Data."- she said. –"Perhaps it is better in the bedroom, is it not?"- he asked. – "Perhaps…but we don't make love, OK?"- she said. Data was surprised. She feared that he would rape her again. He said: - " I do not understand your diffidence, but, if you should feel yourself better, we don't make love today."- -"Good, Data. It's a point in your favour."- she concluded.

Data and Cindy spoke for three hours. He wanted to persuade her that it was _logical _to reunite the family on board of the _Enterprise. _She believed that the artificial life on the ship could harm the health of her children. –"They are too little, Data. If an enemy would attack the ship…I could loose them forever."- she said. –"Yes, you are right, but we will defend them from any danger, you know, darling…"- he insisted. Cindy was too tired to continue the debate and so said to Data that she should go to sleep. Data saw her while she changed her cloths and he sighed…then he went in the guest's room. He hoped to be successful at the end.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

After 2 days plenty of discussions, Cindy changed her mind. Data seemed to want only to be a good father for his children… She decided to try to return with them to the _Enterprise. _

He felt himself much better. Cindy seemed to be returned to the _normality, _in his opinion. Her diffidence seemed to be vanished…

Data, Cindy and the children returned on the ship and the crew made a great feast in their honour. They wanted to calm the woman and they hoped that she could feel herself at home on the _Enterprise. _Captain Picard smiled gently at her. –"Welcome, Commander Scoffield! We missed you and the children…"- he said. She was happy to hear this. She believed that Picard didn't suffer the little children. –"I miss you and your crew too, Captain…"- she said. Dr Crusher went next to Cindy and embraced her. –"Do not fear anything, dear, we are like a great family here, if you need my help, call me, even in the night…"- she said warmly.

Cindy returned to Data's apartment after the feast. Her husband waited for this moment since one year…-"How are you, darling? Are you stressed by the voyage?"- he asked carefully. –"Fine, thanks, Data. The children are in the bed now. The feast was wonderful…We have had a lot of gifts…"- she said joyfully. She became terribly sexy to Data's eyes…He tried to hide the storm of his feelings. –"So, what can we do now, Cindy? Would you like to have a bath?"- he asked calmly. – "Yes, it's a good idea, Data."- she answered. –"Can I help you, darling?"- he asked. –"Yes, if you want…"- she answered. Data was happy to hear this answer. He prepared the bathroom with Cindy's preferred bubble bath. Then he called her: –"Cindy, come here, darling. It is all ready now."- She came and then she left her uniform. He looked intensively at her. She didn't shame neither fear his reaction. It was all absolutely natural…She was completely naked in a few seconds and then she laughed to him: - "Data, you are _still _ in uniform! Come here, I don't want to wait for you too much! The water could became too fresh for me…"- she said. Data didn't believe to his ears. At the end Cindy invited him in the bath as the earlier times! –"OK, darling. I am coming…but I will do something else with you…do you accept my company, darling?"- he asked for security. –"Sure, Data. I know what you are thinking now. I have seen your blinking eyes. I accept your company, but you must be a gentleman with me!"- she said laughing. Data went in one second to the bath and kissed her on her mouth passionately. He was looking her naked body and thought that it was all what he desired from his life. Then they continued by making love…


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

The day after Cindy felt himself much better. The sex made only good to the mental health indeed. Cindy wanted only to remain with her husband for the rest of her life…

-"Mummy!"- Peter called desperately. Oh, the children! Cindy didn't know where they were. Data had built two special little beds for them. Anne was still sleeping. Cindy run into their room and brought Peter in her arms. –"Oh, Peter, you need my attention…sorry, my dear…"- she said calmly and kissed him on his cheek. –"I and daddy have made peace…we will remain here with him."- she continued. –"Oh, daddy!"- Peter said smiling. He was happy to live with his father. It seemed to be right to have both the parents nearby…

The family was finally reunited and ready for new adventures…

_The end_


End file.
